Consoling Love
by domsdirtysecret
Summary: Kel and Dom lose someone they love and find comfort only in each other. Eventually Kel/Dom I promise! .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: everything recognizable belongs to Tamora Pierce. Also, the idea of Mindelan burning down was in a few different fanfics I've read, so I didn't come up with that either.

A/N: This part takes place shortly after Lady Knight.

* * *

Prologue

"I'm here to take you back to Corus, Kel. Your leave isn't optional. New Hope will be fine." Raoul sat on her bed, eyes watching her intently.

"I know that," she replied carefully. She straightened the papers on her desk, avoiding his eyes. "It's just…"

She put the papers down, sighing. She didn't know what to say. _I just want to be busy. I don't want to go back. I just don't want to face it._ Though she would never say so. Keladry of Mindelan didn't collapse under the pressure of extraneous circumstances. Too many conservatives examined her for weakness. Too many people looked to her for support.

"I know," he replied gently. He smiled as her hazel eyes turned to meet his own. "New Hope… takes your mind off things. But I'm under orders to get you back to Corus."

She swallowed, looking down at her hands in her lap. She could still smell the burnt flesh, feel the smoke burning her eyes. The sight of Mindelan in ruins; nothing left of her home but ashes and unrecognizable bodies. _Why did it have to be all of them?_ _Mama, Papa, my brothers… why were they all at Mindelan? _No one was left. She was the heiress of burnt ruins. She was alone. Under Raoul's advice, she had handed the land over to the Crown. _My shield's obsolete. What should be on it? Surely it should be repainted… _

"Kel?" he interrupted her thoughts. "I know this is rather sudden. And you are under no obligation to, um, accept… but Buri and I have been doing a lot of talking, and we think that it might be a good idea… that is if you want to, of course, to um…" He took a deep breath, now looking down at his own lap.

Kel stared at him. Was Raoul stuttering? This same man who had talked to about the risks of seeing Cleon when she was a squire? _This must be huge._ "Spit it out, Sir." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at his look of shock.

"Insubordinate."

"Hardly," she smiled. "You are in _my_ camp right now."

"Actually you are dismissed from the post, if you recall. And let me finish." He met her eyes, but she noticed the way he wrung his large hands together. "We would like to adopt you as our heir."

Only years of practice kept her face blank.

"Now, forgive me if it's not our place," Raoul hurried on. "I know it hasn't been long since… but you know we both care for you… and we decided we aren't going to start having children of our own…"

Her eyes burned. She would have a family? A home? With people she knew loved her. She loved Raoul dearly as a second father.

"I would be honored, Sir."

"None of that Sir nonsense, if you are to be my daughter," he tried to be stern. But she noticed his over-bright eyes.

She didn't answer. Instead, she got up from her chair to join him on the bed. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his own arms around her waist and held pulled her closer.

"Where would I be without you?" she murmured into his ear.

"You aren't alone, Kel," he responded, pulling back so he could meet her eyes. "You will never be alone."

"Thank you," she whispered, letting her mask slip from her face. "I could never have gotten through this without you. You're always there for me."

"Always?"

"You trained me, when I feared I would be a desk knight. You took me on as a squire when others were chastising you for it." She held a finger to his lips when he tried to interrupt. "Let me finish, please?" At his nod, she lowered her hand from his face.

"You believed in me to train me as commander. You placed bets on me. You assured Wyldon I was ready to run Haven. I know you did. You sent a squad after me on my traitorous mission into Scanra at a time the men couldn't be spared. So yes, Sir, you are always there for me."

At his raised eyebrows, she amended, "I mean… Raoul." She bit her bottom lip as she searched his eyes. _Why isn't he saying anything?_

Finally he replied, "I'll always be there for you, Kel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The remainder of the story takes place a few years later. Please assume Dom had been promoted to Captain.**

* * *

Kel lounged on her bed, watching the flames in her fireplace flicker. Shadows danced across the room as she considered lighting a few candles. Glancing towards the window, she was surprised to see the moon high in the sky. _Where has the day gone?_ Not that it mattered. She turned her attention back to the fire, crossing her arms and clearing her mind.

A quiet knock sounded on her door. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Her visitor knocked again, louder this time. Sighing, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door.

"Kel?" A soft voice called. "May I come in?"

Kel blinked. The doorknob turned and the door was slowly pushed open. She watched as Neal stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, Kel." He walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "You didn't come to dinner. I brought you some." He held up a container before placing it next to her on the bed.

She gave him a blank stare.

"You can't do this Kel," his green eyes were filled with worry. "Please eat."

He grabbed her hand and gently tugged her arm. She allowed herself to be pulled into an upright sitting position. He moved the container to her lap; she stared down as she opened it.

Hearing his sigh of relief, Kel glanced at him. He was running his fingers through his hair; his worried eyes watched her carefully. _I should console him_. She took a bite.

Neal rested a hand on her leg as he watched her eat. What could he say? She had been locked in her room since the burial. To his knowledge, she hadn't cried. She never moved. She went through the motions when people forced her to. Small talk just didn't seem appropriate.

When she was done, she closed the empty container and handed it to him. He took it, his eyes not leaving hers. "Are you okay, Kel?"

She turned her head from him, focusing on the dying flames in her fireplace.

He slipped his fingers under her chin to turn her face back to him, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I understand what you're going through."

_No you don't._ "Thank you Neal."

"Kel, don't _thank_ me," he snapped.

"Sorry, Neal."

"Don't _apologize_ either!"

She just stared at him with that Yamani mask. The mask had been upon her face since she received the news.

Neal huffed in exasperation as he stood up. "We can't help you if you don't open up to us, Kel."

Blinking, she turned her face back towards the fireplace.

Shaking his head, Neal strode over to the fireplace and threw on some more logs. "That should keep you for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Neal."

Sighing, Neal headed toward the door. When he reached it, he turned back to her. "You know I am here for you Kel. Whenever you need me, if you want to talk, or spar, or just have some company. I'll always be there for you Kel."

_I've heard that before. He lied. He's not here._ "Thank you Neal."

* * *

"She doesn't _do_ anything. She's not looking after herself. She would just let herself wither away and die if we weren't checking on her! She doesn't respond, either! If she can't reply with a 'thank you' or an 'I'm sorry' she just stares with that _blasted_ Yamani mask of hers! It's _infuriating_."

Dom shook his head as his cousin ranted about his room. He grabbed some books out of one of his moving boxes and set them along the shelf. He glanced around his new study as a knot formed in his stomach. The quarters of the Commander of the King's Own looked different. Raoul's belongings had been sent back to Goldenlake and Dom's possessions had taken their place.

"_What_ am I supposed to do? Drag her to the practice courts so I can beat something out of her?" Neal continued.

"She's hurting. Give her time."

Neal shook his head as he continued to pace the study. "There has to be _something_ that will help her."

Dom turned his attention toward his cousin. "If you aren't going to help me unpack, could you at least sit down? It's difficult to get my stuff settled when you're stomping about like that."

Neal plopped himself down at the desk chair. "Why don't _you _go talk to her, Dom? She might like that."

"I'm busy, Meathead. I'm trying to take over the Own, remember?" Dom took a deep breath, no longer trusting his voice. He turned his attention back to the box of books.

"Right. Raoul's dead and you're concerned about your big promotion to Commander."

"Get out."

"What? You haven't even been to _see_ Kel since it happened. And –"

"_Get out_!"

Neal rolled his eyes as he stormed from Dom's new quarters, slamming the door behind him.

Dom was enraged at his cousin's accusations. _Does he think I wanted this?_ It certainly seemed so. Did Neal think Dom could actually comfort Kel? He would break down, and end up needing her support. She didn't need that right now. She shouldn't have to be strong for others; he wouldn't force her into that role.

It disgusted Dom how many people congratulated him on his _promotion_. Did nobody realize he had lost a cherished friend?

* * *

_I will update in a few days. Any feedback at all would be much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to thank all of my reviewers. As always, I love getting feedback. And to Brandi: it really did seem like a good place to end, but maybe that's because I know (sort of) what's going to happen and you all don't!**

* * *

How long had she been in her room? She couldn't remember. She could recall the servants bringing her tubs of warm water periodically; Yuki would arrive to ensure she used them. Neal would often come bearing food. Owen, Merric, and Cleon would drop by occasionally, chatting amongst themselves, playing cards, chess, or dice. Eventually they stopped trying to include her in the games. Everyone would stoke her fireplace before leaving; she did enjoy watching the flames when she was alone.

Her routine was broken when she heard a light tap on her door. Her friends usually didn't bother knocking anymore. "Sir Neal told us t'jus go in," she heard the voice muffled through the door.

"Isn't that _odd_ though? What if she's…"

"What?"

"You know… bathin' or sommat."

"Well, he _said-_"

Kel stared at the door, listening to the men debate outside her room. _I should tell them I'm decent._ She bit the inside of her cheek and rolled over on her side; her back to the door.

The doorknob turned and the hinges creaked as she heard footsteps on her floor. "Lady Kel?"

Footsteps approached, walking toward her bed. She felt someone sit next to her feet; she didn't look at him. "Lady Kel," Wolset repeated, resting a hand on her ankle.

Her other visitor continued walking around her bed until he was in her view. Qasim crouched down so his eyes were on her level. "Is that anyway to greet old friends? Forcin' us to break in."

"It's hardly breakin' in since the door was unlocked," Wolset objected.

"Shuttup," Qasim replied, his eyes never leaving Kel's. She could see the concern etched on his face. "We know you haven't, uh, been up and about as of late, but we've come to ask a favor."

Kel could feel her eyebrows rising. A favor? No one had asked anything of her since Raoul's passing.

"We'd like you t'speak to Commander Dom, if you wouldn't mind," Wolset put in. She turned her head toward him. He took this as a sign to continue.

"He's been so busy takin' over the Own, the stress's gettin' to 'im. Not takin' care of 'imself proper. Personally handlin' every little detail. He'll be burnt out afore our next mission"

"He's nervous, is all," Qaism added. "Big shoes to fill, and all."

As Kel sat up, Qasim sat next to her on the bed. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

Wolset and Qasim were exchanging grins. "Just encourage him, like. Let 'im know that he knows what he's doin', that he's the right man for the job. It'd do wonders for 'im, Lady Kel."

She looked from one man to the other. "If you think it will help," she said finally. "I need to change, though."

Both men hurried out of the room, closing her door tightly behind them.

* * *

Why had she agreed to do this? _Because he's my friend_. She had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing Dom. She hadn't seen him in a long time; he was her only close friend at the palace who hadn't come to check up on her. She had to admit that it surprised her a little, but Dom had always been particularly intuitive when it came to Kel's needs. _He knew I needed to be alone._

She smiled, hearing his voice coming from within the storeroom. She went in, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darker light. "Dom?" she called. "Where are you?"

A shadowy figure approached her. "Kel! What are you doing here?"

"Who are you with?"

"No one. Just updating the supplies list." He held up the sheets of paper he was holding.

"I heard you talking…"

"Yeah…"

"It's a bad sign when you start talking to yourself."

"Was that a joke?"

"Maybe."

"Come on," he tugged at her elbow, leading her to the door. "Let's go outside." She followed him out of the storeroom to the small courtyard adjacent to the Own's practice courts. He sat on one of the benches, motioning for her to join him. She sat next to him, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"It's so bright," she mumbled, turning so she was sitting sideways on the bench. As she faced him, she noticed the blue Commander's badge on his arm. She quickly shifted her eyes up to meet his; she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

If he had noticed where her attention had been, he didn't mention it. She did notice his face had an unfamiliar darkness to it. His blue eyes were missing their usual twinkle; he wasn't wearing his easy smile.

"You never answered my question," he said finally. "That I asked you back in the storeroom."

"And what was that?"

"What are you doing here?"

She looked into his blue eyes, searching for the familiar sparkle. His eyes looked dead, tired, but there was an underlying friendliness. "I just wanted to see you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." A smile crept to his face, and she allowed herself to smile with him. "Dom…" she paused, not knowing how to approach this. _Just say it! I know everything I want to say is true._

His smile widened to a grin as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know you look like Neal when you do that."

"I resent that."

She laughed. She stopped abruptly, startled. "Wow." _It's been a long time since I did that._

"What?" Dom had been chuckling with her, eyes twinkling. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," she relied quickly. "But… you know you're the best man to take over the Own, right?" She winced at her bluntness.

His eyes darkened as his smile faded. She felt her stomach clench. "The men put you up to this," he accused.

"You're working too hard."

"You're one to talk." He took her hand. "You ran yourself ragged at Haven. They loved you for it."

"The Own love you too, Dom." She saw doubt flicker in his eyes. _How can he not know this?_ "Honestly Dom, did you never think this day would come? That you would be Commander?" _Preferably it would have been with Raoul's retirement…_ But she forced herself to continue. "You were being trained Dom, because you are the right one for it. Everybody knows it."

He looked down at his lap as he squeezed her fingers. He mumbled something, avoiding her eyes.

"What was that?"

He sighed, his eyes rising to meet hers. "I said that means a lot to me, coming from you."

She pulled her hand free as she leaned in to embrace him. He hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. "I need to get back to work," he murmured in her ear.

She pulled back, nodding. "I'll just… go back to my room then."

* * *

Kel sat on her bed, pulling off her boots. _It was nice to get outside. It was really good to see Dom._ She tried not to think about why this had been the first time she had seen him; how _she_ had to make the initiative to go to him. _He's busy._ Her stomach clenched at the weak excuse.

She lay back on the bed, watching the dying embers of her fire. For the first time, her room didn't seem like a sanctuary to escape reality; it seemed like a trap. Going outside, talking with Dom… it made her want to open up. She had enjoyed talking to her friend. _If only there was someone I could talk to. Someone who doesn't just expect me to move on. Someone I could confide in, who would understand that I need to talk about… him._ She closed her eyes when no one came to mind.

* * *

Dom sat on his bed, pulling off his boots. He hadn't returned to the storeroom like he had told Kel. This was the first afternoon he wasn't training, recruiting, or checking supplies. It had been nice to take a break with Kel, and he wasn't ready to jump back into duty.

He looked around his room and felt a pang of guilt. _I'm trying, Raoul._ He felt terrible for his laziness. But Kel had told him he was working too hard. Surely Raoul wouldn't mind Dom taking an afternoon to himself, to rest. He lay down on his bed, pulling the covers over him.

_If only there was someone I could talk to. Someone who doesn't just expect me to move on. Someone I could confide in, who would understand that I need to talk about Raoul._ His thoughts immediately went to Kel, but he knew he couldn't bring it up with her. He knew that she probably wasn't ready to discuss Raoul.

* * *

**A/N: So not a lot happens in this chapter, I know, but it all leads to some yummy Kel/Dom goodness. Also, I didn't have a chance for serious edits because I wanted to post right away, so if there are issues, just let me know! I'll be updating again in a few days, possibly tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I appreciate it so much! In response to Sarah's question, Buri is alive and as well as can be expected. She's back in Goldenlake taking over the fief.**

* * *

The days slipped by as Kel fell into her old routine. Although she tried to remember, she could no longer recall how Dom's twinkling blue eyes had made her feel down at the courtyard. The fresh air smell, the warmth of the sunlight, and her momentary lightheartedness was a fading memory, a dream she could no longer grasp. She found herself thinking of him less and less, until finally, her blank mind was cleared only when Neal forced her to answer his mundane questions.

Neal was sitting on her bed, gathering up the remnants of her dinner. He hadn't spoken since he arrived. _How strange. He seems to have something on his mind._ She watched him as he looked down in his lap, where her leftovers were gathered. After several moments of silence, she lay back on her pillows. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to leave.

"Kel," he said finally.

She opened her eyes to find his green eyes watching her intently. Her eyebrow rose in confusion.

Neal sighed as his eyes went back to his lap. "I heard… well I heard that you… talked to Dom." He swallowed heavily, avoiding her gaze.

"I did."

His head snapped up in surprise. "You did? Oh, well then… that's great!"

Kel bit the inside of her cheek, unnerved by his reaction. "What of it?" She tried not to sound cold as she made her face Yamani-smooth.

"Well," he began carefully, "I thought that maybe they were messing with me. But you went out to see him! That really is splendid, Kel." His smile was warm and his eyes held their familiar friendliness.

She didn't know who _they_ were, or who would have even known about her discussion with Dom. But Neal's relieved look was enough to make her heart melt. _I really have been a terrible friend recently_. As much as she wanted to reassure him, she turned her eyes back to her fireplace, unable to give him the details he clearly wanted to hear.

"And," he continued slowly, "I was thinking you might want to go see him again. He's leaving in the morning. Blue Harbor had a nasty pirate attack; he's taking some squads out to help rebuild."

She continued to stare at the fire, trying to ignore the hopefulness she heard in his voice.

Neal was silent for several moments before she felt him rise from the bed. "Well, he should be in his rooms if you want to see him tonight… he moved into the Commander's rooms, as you know…"

She turned to look at him; something in her expression made Neal's eyes widen as he stumbled backward. "Okay, then. See you tomorrow Kel," he spun around and hurried out of her room.

She concentrated on her breathing, trying to slow her heart. _It would be wonderful to talk to Dom again… especially if he's leaving for Blue Harbor… he'll be gone for quite a while._ She was torn. She sat up in her bed, trying to work through her options. _I'd have to go to his rooms…_ She didn't know if she could bear seeing _his_ rooms full of another man's possessions… Even if that other man was Dom. But still… Dom had made her… almost happy. She sighed, unsure of what to do.

* * *

She knocked on the door, despairing in this strange action. She used to just walk in this room, when it had been _his_ study. But now it was Dom's, and she felt the need to show him this unfamiliar courtesy.

She heard footsteps creak on the wooden floors before the door swung inward, revealing a disheveled and exhausted-looking Dom.

"Kel?" he looked started, but he recovered quickly as he stepped back to allow her to go in.

She stepped inside, taking care not to focus on anything in particular. "I heard you were leaving in the morning, so I thought I would just …" she shrugged, turning to face him.

He shut the door before turning his attention to her. "Well thanks, Kel. I appreciate it. I know… I know it must have been hard for you to come here."

"It was," she admitted, keeping her eyes on his. She didn't want to see the changes he made to the room. "But you'll be gone for a while… and… I'll miss you."

"Oh, Kel," he stepped forward and took her into his arms. "I'll miss you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in their closeness. Her eyes wandered over his shoulder as she dug her fingers into his hair. She spotted some familiar books on the shelf.

Lowering her arms, she pulled back from him. Ignoring his questioning gaze, she went over to the volumes, her eyes intent. She had spent long nights pouring over those books as a squire; some she had even given to _him_ as gifts. "Those aren't yours," her voice was cold.

"He left them to me."

Her breath was coming faster. _He gave away my books?_

"They're on tactics, strategy, and maps. They're useful to my new post."

She stepped back towards the door. She was finding it difficult to breathe; her heart was racing at an unhealthy rate. "I… just…"

"Kel?" Dom stepped toward her, his eyes full of concern.

She shook her head as she turned to the door. "I'm sorry, Dom, I have to… I have to go." Without waiting for a reply, she bolted from the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

Her chest was aching from her heavy sobs as she buried her head in her pillow. She had lost all control. Everything that she had been holding back since the funeral was coming out. She was shaking and hurting, and more than anything she wanted someone to just ease her through this.

She felt someone sit next to her as a hand began to run along her back. "Kel?" someone whispered. "Come on, look at me."

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over so she was on her back. Her burning, puffy eyes met apprehensive sapphires. He tugged her arm so she was forced into a sitting position, where he enveloped her in his embrace. She resumed sobbing into his chest as he held her tightly; rubbing her back as he murmured small comforts into her ear.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered finally, pulling back from him as she wiped her eyes.

"You're sorry? Kel I came here to apologize to you."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't respond.

Sighing, Dom continued. "I should have come to you here. Instead, I forced you to come to my room, and I should have known how hard that would be on you. I really am sorry, Kel. I should have known you would want to see me. I just didn't want to be one of those people that force their company on you."

She blew her nose as she shook her head. "Your company is always welcome to me, Dom." Her heavy chest lightened at his small smile. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to take off, Kel. There are a lot of preparations that I need to finalize tonight." The regret that crossed his face broadened her smile; he really was sorry that he had to leave.

She knew it was wrong for her to enjoy his disappointment. But lately she felt that her friends visited her because they felt obligated to do so, not because they desired to spend time with her. _It's nice for someone to want my company_.

He shattered her thoughts. "I really don't know how he did it. There's so _much_ to do _all_ of the time."

"You don't seem to mind the extra responsibility."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It didn't take you long to replace your black Captain's badge," she motioned to his arm, which hosted the blue Commander's badge she had noticed earlier. "You know, _black_, for _mourning_?"

"The Own is expected to mourn as long as I continue to officially do so." His eyebrows were furrowed, and she could detect a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

"What's wrong with that?" she snapped.

"Kel," he voice was kind, "I have to move on for them. They all miss him. But bandits are still stealing, pirates are still raiding, floods are still destroying. The Own _must_ move on. How can they be expected to do that when their leader doesn't show by example?"

"He was _supposed _to be your friend.

Dom's glare was icy as he moved to the door. "Do _not_ make the mistake in thinking you were the only one who cared about him." Before she could respond, he turned on his heal and slammed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

He gasped, trying to get air through his tight throat as his chest heaved; his knuckles were white as he gripped the back of the desk chair. _Even Kel doesn't understand_. In a way, he envied her. Everybody expected her to mourn; for her to require leave. Granted, nobody had anticipated her taking the loss this hard, to isolate herself for so long; but her reaction was still to be expected.

The concerned looks he received from the men of the Own made him prepare the supplies lists, when he wanted to crawl into bed and pull the covers over his head. The worried whispers he heard shared between Uncle Baird and Meathead forced him to smile, when he felt the need to cry. He had thought Kel would understand; that she could be the one to console him and to help him through this. _Can't she see that I'm hurting too?_

Dom released his grip from the chair, watching the color return to his knuckles. He fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _I shouldn't have snapped at her; she only wants someone else to miss him as she does… But did she have to be so accusing? She assumed that I'm not being a good friend to Raoul because I replaced my mourning badge? It isn't fair!_ He flipped over to bury his face in his pillow, letting out a frustrated scream. Taking deep breaths, he kept his face in the pillow until he slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Waking shortly before dawn, Dom jumped up from the bed. There were lists to adjust, reports to complete, and packing to be done, all of which he was supposed to have done the previous evening.

He sat at his desk and pulled the neat stack of papers to him. _That's strange. _He was certain that he had left them scattered along the desk when he had last been working on them. Biting his lip in confusion, he picked up the first report. It was completed. Quickly spreading out the rest of the papers, he chuckled when he saw all of his paperwork was completed. Smiling, he stood up and went over to his trunk. His nighttime visitor hadn't packed his bags for him.

Finished packing, he topped his travel bag with tooth-cleaning powder as his door swung open. A grinning Wolset strolled in, giving Dom a panicked knot in his stomach as he looked quickly at his open window. Dom shook his head with a chuckle.

"You had me thinking I was late; we aren't meeting at the stables until dawn."

Wolset shrugged as he took a seat on the corner of the bed. "Just makin' sure you were up t'pack your things. I thought it'd be best t'let you do that yourself."

"You did my paperwork." Dom leaned back on his desk, crossing his arms as he stared at his friend.

Wolset looked at his feet, hands clasped tightly in his lap. "Somebody had to."

"I am perfectly capable-"

"I was just trying to help," Wolset interrupted. He rose from the bed, still avoiding his commander's eyes.

Dom smiled, uncrossing his arms to grab the reports. "Thank you."

Wolset finally met his eyes as he grinned. "We should be going."

"Indeed," Dom replied, stowing the reports in his travel bag. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is only filler; I wasn't even going to include it. I wrote the next chapter and was ready to post it before I wrote this. But I thought I would just put a little insight to Dom's mind before he leaves the city.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is longer, so hopefully that's good, although it's still fluffy. The next chapter will have more substance. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait for the update… but I graduated yesterday! So I was a little busy, but here it is! Also, I know that in reality, some sparrows would be with Kel; I just find it hard to write them. Sorry to any sparrow lovers!**

* * *

Dom eased himself down on the log, holding his hands up to warm them on the dying bonfire. His body was weak from exertion; there was a lot of rebuilding needed at Blue Harbor. Despite the reported warnings, he had been surprised to see the level of destruction when he arrived with his men. He had worked his men hard for the past fortnight, and their restoration efforts could hardly be noticed. _I can't push them any harder._ As it was, he knew Raoul would have chastised him for the long, labour-intensive days he was putting in.

As his arms began to shake from the effort of holding them up, he lowered his hands to rest in his lap. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes, trying to will himself to get up. His legs didn't seem to be co-operating.

He felt someone sit next to him and nudge him in the arm. Forcing his eyes open, he saw a piece of jerked meat waving in his face. He batted it away. "What are you doing? Those rations are to be saved for travel when game is scarce."

"You missed dinner," Wolset replied, still waving the meat at Dom. "And the midday meal. The fresh game is all gone now and you need to eat before you crash."

Sighing, Dom took the meat. "It's not your duty to look after me."

"Somebody has to."

Chewing the jerked meat, Dom looked around their camp. Qasim was watching them with a concerned expression before he noticed Dom looking. He quickly darted into his tent, leaving Dom and Wolset alone in the camp.

"Everyone's abed already?"

"Everybody's exhausted."

Taking another bite of his makeshift supper, Dom was thoughtful. "Why are you still up?"

"I was elected t'speak with you," Wolset replied quietly.

Startled, Dom focused his attention on Wolset's dark figure. It was difficult to make out his features in the light of the dying embers. "About what?" Dom asked slowly, swallowing the last of his dinner.

"We can't keep it up at this pace. Unloading all that lumber by the Goddess's Temple tonight was enough to do Qasim in and-"

"I was going to do that," Dom interrupted. He was surprised to hear that Qasim had unloaded the wood from the carts; that was his planned task for the following morning.

There was no response as the two men sat in silence. The fading embers crackled, leaving them in near-darkness. Finally, Wolset cleared his throat. "You have t'learn that you don't have to do everything yourself." He rested a hand on Dom's knee, silencing his response. "Go t'bed now. Wake up when you wake up. You need the rest."

Resigned, Dom forced himself to his feet. He was too tired to argue, and he really didn't feel like collapsing outside. "We both need to rest now." Turning to head to his tent, Wolset grabbed his shoulder before he could leave.

"I mean it Dom. You are killing yourself; your cousin would agree. We already lost a great leader. Please don't make us lose another so quickly."

Dom pulled away, escaping to his tent. He secured his tent flap shut before collapsing on his bedroll. Closing his eyes, tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face in the pillow.

* * *

As the first rays of light crossed the dawn sky, Kel mounted Hoshi. She knew she was close to Third Company's encampment and she had wanted to proceed the previous night. However, it was very dark and reason overcame her last night; she would have difficulty finding the camp in this area alone.

Hoshi trotted along the path that appeared to be commonly traveled, Kel assumed by merchants. As the sun spread more light across the sky, Kel could see the familiar tents of the Own. _I could have made it last night!_ She cursed herself, although she knew it would have been difficult to spot them in the dark. "You would have seen them though, wouldn't you boy?" Kel reached back to pet Jump in his carrier; his tail thumped along the wall.

For the first time, Kel regretted her missing sparrows. She had left her most loyal at New Hope with Tobe. The growing town was self-sufficient with Fanche leading the refugees, but Kel felt a lot better knowing they had reliable and undetectable scouts at their disposal. "Oh well," she sighed. "I'm here now."

She rode up to the horses, dismounted, and tethered Hoshi. Jump bolted down on his own, yipping as he ran to see a familiar friend. Chuckling, Kel followed Jump's lead, which led her to the fire pit. A new recruit to Wolset's squad sat on a log frying some rabbit meat. She couldn't remember his name, but Jump sat at his feet begging.

Kel shook her head, holding back a chuckle. "He didn't have breakfast yet," she informed him.

The young man grinned, handing down a large portion of half-cooked meat. Jump took it and lay down with his prize between his front paws. His crooked tail thumped in contentment. Looking up at her, the man's grin remained. "I don't think we were expecting you, were we Lady Knight?"

"I don't think so," Kel chuckled. "I just… had to see somebody. Is Commander Dom up yet?"

"Nope," he responded, stirring the meat around over the fire. "Sergeant Wolset talked to him last night. Bit of an intervention, if you will."

Kel's eyebrows shot up. "What's wrong?"

"We're forcin' him to rest and take it easy. Guess he listened; he's still abed. That's his tent, there in the middle, if you wish to see him." He pointed out a particular tent in the center of the encampment.

"Thank you," Kel turned to leave. "Jump, are you coming?" Jump ignored her, chewing his rabbit in contentment. "Ungrateful mongrel," she muttered, heading toward Dom's tent. She heard the soldier chuckling quietly behind her.

"Dom?" she called quietly, reaching his tent. Hearing no response, she opened the tent flap and slipped inside. Crouching, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darker light. Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees; the tent was not high enough for her to stand comfortably. "Dom?" whispered.

As her eyes adjusted, she could see a figure lying at the center of the tent. She crawled over to him, seeing that Dom had fallen asleep atop his bedroll, fully clothed in his muddy clothes. _They are right. He's exhausted himself…probably to a dangerous level._ She sat next to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, noting the muddy clumps that stuck in her fingers. _Oh, Dom._

At her touch, Dom stirred. He rolled so that he was facing her, his eyes snapped open. "Kel? Why are you… what are you doing here?" He moved to sit up but Kel grabbed his shoulders, holding him down.

"Go back to sleep, Dom. You look like you could use it," she smiled down at him, releasing his shoulders as he stopped struggling. "And a bath," she added. Kel searched his blue eyes, watching them grow heavy. "Sleep," she repeated.

Eyes closed, Dom gave a sleepy smile. She thought he was going to argue with her; instead he reached out and found her hand, pulling it so she was forced to lean over him. "Only if you stay."

Without answering, she shifted so she was lying next to him, still holding his hand. Their joined hands rested on the ground between them. His other arm was cradling her neck, serving as warm and welcoming pillow. She sighed as she cuddled in against his chest.

He let go of her hand; she looked up at him questioningly. His eyes were still closed, but his relaxed smile had been replaced with a mischievous grin. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt his arm snake around her waste, pulling her tightly against him.

She felt her eyes widen in shock. About to scold him for his presumptuousness, she turned her face upwards to find her lips touching his. He leaned down, adding more pressure and intent to her accidental kiss.

Responding, Kel's hands made their way behind Dom's neck, keeping his head in place. He pulled her tighter against him, moaning as she crushed herself willingly against him. She felt fire burn in her as desire overwhelmed her. Her hands slid up from his neck into his hair, getting caught in the dried muddy clumps.

Kel broke the kiss, burying her face in his neck as she tried to stifle a giggle. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling on her Yamani mask. "It's just... were you out chasing mudhoppers again?"

Dom pulled back, his face blank as he looked at her. "I would _really _appreciate it if you didn't reference my cousin Meathead whilst kissing me."

Kel grinned. "And you _sound_ like him when you talk like that."

Dom didn't respond. His only reaction was to raise an eyebrow on his carefully blank face.

"And you _look_ like him when you do that!"

"Okay, I get it!

Kel laughed as she rested her head back against his chest. "I'm sorry, Dom."

His hand ran along her back, pulling her closer to him. "You should be," he muttered, lips against her hair. "Bringing _Meathead_ into my bed. Really."

Closing her eyes, Kel smiled. "Go back to sleep now, Dom."

"Maybe just for a bit," he mumbled. She turned her head up to ensure his eyes were closed. His breathing soon became rhythmic and heavy. _He really is exhausted._ Sighing, Kel rested her head back on his chest and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Does Jump beg and lick people? I want him to burst in licking Dom after… Sorry if he's OOC, I find it hard to write for him too. So I gave him sort of the personality of my own dog. But I thought I should put him in; Jump always goes with Kel! As always, feedback is always appreciated if you have time to review! I will update soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**To my readers: This is a little blurb about my inspiration. When I started this story, one of my best friends from university had just flown home, skipping graduation. So I was upset, and I felt like writing angsty, friendship, something. And I love writing Kel and Dom, so I wrote about them losing a great friend of theirs. The point of me telling you all of this: I am no longer hopelessly sad, and I find it hard to write emotions that I'm not feeling. So **_**please**_** tell me if I have them overcoming their grief for Raoul too hastily. I want them to move on, but not unrealistically fast. So I ask of you reviewers: don't let me ruin my story! If you feel the pace is off just let me know; I appreciate all of your feedback!**

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

Kel scraped the remaining food from the pot onto a plate. The remainder of the camp was quiet; the men had gone back to work at restoring Blue Harbor. When she had offered to help, Sergeant Wolset had put her on 'Dom-duty'. Her charge was still sleeping in his tent.

A thumping sound brought her attention to the ground. Jump was sitting at her feet, staring at the food. His crooked tail pounded the ground behind him.

"We've both had our share, Jump," Kel scolded. "This is for Dom."

At the sound of his name, Jump bounded towards Dom's tent. Kel put down the pot, chuckling as she followed him with the full plate in hand. She unfastened the tent with her free hand, and Jump leapt through the flap before her.

"Ugh!" A muffled voice cried from within.

"I guess he figured it was time for you to wake up," Kel teased. Jump was standing on Dom's chest, bombarding him dog-kisses. Keeping her face Yamani-smooth, she sat next to them, holding the food carefully away from the excitement.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Dom mumbled, pushing the dog from his chest.

"He's been with the pages a lot; I think he was staying with my Lord Wyldon since… since I took leave."

Dom struggled to sit up while Jump rested his head into his lap. Scratching Jump behind the ears, Dom looked at Kel, his blue eyes piercing. "He knew you needed a break… some time to get yourself together." He looked down at Jump, "didn't you boy?" Jump wagged his tail and snorted.

"The sparrows are taking their seed in Daine's rooms now," Kel added quietly.

Returning his attention back to Kel, Dom's smile was kind. "Kel, these animals… they're _smart_. They just… know you needed your space. They'll come back. Look here, this one's already back at your side!" He patted Jump's rear.

Kel bit the inside of her cheek as she searched his sapphire eyes. "How do you always know what to say?" Petting Jump's head with one hand, she handed Dom the plate with her other.

"_Years_ of experience with charming the-"

"Oh, shut it," Kel rolled her eyes.

"Shutting," Dom grinned, as he began to shovel down his breakfast.

"Are you going to chew that?"

"Chewing," he replied, his overfull mouth splattering food on his bedroll. Jump crawled over Dom's legs and licked it up.

Sighing, Kel's eyes made their way down the bedroll. At the foot, there were muddy spots as remnants of their boots. "I'll wash that for you when you get up."

"You should. It's half your fault," Kel turned to him in surprise; she was relieved to find him smiling.

"I'm sorry. I should have taken my boots off earlier," she apologized.

"You can take off anything you like," his eyes twinkled with the implications.

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, she quickly turned her eyes back to the muddy bedroll. "I should do that now, so it dries in time for tonight."

Plate in one hand, Dom squirmed out of the bedroll, pulling Jump with him. "It's all yours."

Still avoiding his gaze, Kel scooped it up and headed for the nearby stream. She had gone to this stream earlier when she had washed her breakfast dishes. Now she knelt by the stream, scrubbing the mud from the cloth in the freezing water. As she hauled the bedroll from the water, Dom joined her and helped her wring out the excess water. Together they twisted in opposite directions, and then he carefully draped it across her extended arms. "I'll take this to the fire," she grunted.

"I'm going to clean my plate, I'll be right there," Dom picked up his empty plate that he had tossed on the ground.

Nodding, Kel turned to head back to their encampment. "I hope you didn't give Jump too much!" she called back.

"Not at all!"

Grinning, Kel reached the fire-pit, and draped the bedroll across the makeshift clothesline that was strung nearby. As she adjusted it to ensure it wouldn't slip, Dom put his plate away with the other cutlery. "Now on to more useful tasks," Dom announced, walking toward the picketed horses.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kel demanded, hurrying after him.

Dom stopped, turning to her. "To help with the restoration effort," he said slowly. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, clearly not understanding how she was missing the obvious. "I really wish we could camp closer to them, actually. It's a pain having to ride there every day."

"You can't."

"I know, they need their game and-"

"I mean, I'm not letting you go." Catching up to him, she grabbed his arm.

"You're not… you're not _letting-_"

"Dom," she interrupted. "Please. You have them all worried sick. It's been over a fortnight, surely there are other things you have to do. You must be due for supplies, and it seems as if you should report and request a few more squads."

Dom's eyes narrowed as he jerked his arm from her grasp. "You never did tell me why you are here," his voice was cold; it made her stomach clench. Jump whined at their feet, having appeared from nowhere.

"Jump, I bet everyone would like it if you did some hunting for supper," Kel whispered, watching his small white form take off for the nearby woods.

"Answer me," Dom commanded.

Kel looked up into icy blue eyes, watching him cross his arms in impatience. "Nobody sent me, if that's what you're asking," she replied, captured by his unwavering gaze. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I just… wanted… needed to see you." Taking a deep breath, she broke the compelling eye contact to look down at her feet. "You left… and we were fighting… and it just seems nobody else understands and when I'm with you, it just… it doesn't hurt so badly and-"

He lifted her chin with his fingers, recapturing her eyes. He appeared to be searching for something; he was standing very close. _How did that happen?_ She couldn't remember him moving. "I do have some paperwork I can do. Today." He lowered his hand from her chin and stepped back.

"Um, good! I can help you!" _Was that too enthusiastic?_ Kel forced her breathing to remain normal. _I thought he was going to kiss me!_ Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts.

"Okay," he grabbed her elbow and led her toward his tent. If he had noticed her temporary lack of composure, he didn't say anything. Instead, when they entered the tent, he dug through his travel bag and pulled out a handful of papers.

"Only you would spend your leave filling out reports and making supplies lists," he informed her.

"Actually, my leave is over. I notified His Majesty that I'm ready to work again; I'm just waiting for an assignment now." She reached over and grabbed a few supplies request forms.

Dom smiled as he started on his own set of forms. "That's good to hear."

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

As darkness fell, Kel and Dom left the tent to satisfy their hungering stomachs. Together they cleaned and cooked the pile of various game that Jump had hunted throughout the day. There was enough meat to feed the men for the night, as well as the following day.

"Premade midday meals tomorrow; they'll love that!" Dom laughed, emptying the pot onto the already overflowing platter. Kel grinned as she helped herself to some of the food.

They ate in companionable silence as Jump chewed a well-earned bone. "It's going to rain," Kel observed, looking up at the sky; it was prematurely dark. "Hope they make it back soon."

Swallowing his last bite, Dom pointed in the direction of the tethered horses. Turning, Kel saw the men brushing down their horses as the rain started to pour. Dom jumped up to get his damp bedroll, already dripping from the rain. He swore under his breath as he tossed it back on the line.

Kel, after covering the food to keep it from spoiling, gave him a sympathetic glance. Qasim strolled up, carrying Kel's travel bag. She looked at it in surprise. "I had forgotten about that!" she was startled.

"Yeah, we brushed Hoshi down this morning after you fell asleep. We left this by her, thinking you would get it…"

Kel flushed as she shook her head. "I forgot I didn't brush her."

Pretending he didn't notice, Qasim went on. "Lucky your travel bag is all wrapped in oilcloth. Dry as anything." He brushed his hair back; the rain spilling down his face as he held her bag out.

Smiling, Kel nodded as she took her bag. "I don't really like being wet and cold. A little trick I learned from Raoul." Startled, Kel gasped. How casually she slipped his name in a conversation; she had yet to say it since his passing. "He, uh…"

Dom wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back to his tent. "Can we not chitchat when it's _pouring_ out? That would be great." Kel leaned against his chest; his shirt was clinging to his well-muscled form. She looked up at him gratefully, following him as he climbed through his tent flap.

"Thank you," she muttered, sitting down and pulling her boots off. "We should probably change so we don't drip over everything," she added.

"Do you not have a tent packed?" Dom was pulling his own boots off as he watched her dig through her bag.

"I do. It must be over by Hoshi where this bag was." She pulled out her bedroll and carefully spread it across the floor. "Do you mind?" she held up her dry clothes.

Dom snorted as he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face. "Of course you're welcome to stay in here," his muffled voice was dripping with amusement. "But you don't have to share a tent."

"You need a bedroll, Dom. It's freezing at night. And I should have grabbed yours before the rain started."

"I'm sure Wolset wouldn't mind if I shared with him."

"I'm decent now," Kel informed him. He lifted his head, observing her comfortable attire as she continued. "Seeing how it's my fault that you have to share with someone, I don't think you should make one of the other men suffer for my negligence."

Dom exaggerated a look of mock hurt. "Oh, so sharing my bedroll is classified as suffering, now, is it?"

Kel tossed her wet clothes at him. "Get changed, Dom."

He crawled over to his bag, tossing her clothes in the corner. "No peaking, now."

Grinning, Kel plopped herself facedown on her bedroll, burying her eyes. She heard rustling cloth and the sound of his wet clothes landing atop hers in the corner.

"All clear," he said, sitting next to her.

She turned over and sat up, trying to appear nonchalant. He was wearing loose-fitting breeches and no shirt, which suited him very well, she thought. Carefully, she focused on his eyes. _I am a calm lake. Smooth. Like his chest…_ She forced herself to look away, aware that her gaze had drifted downwards.

"Usually I sleep bare," he informed her. "But I thought that since I have company…"

"You don't need to change your sleeping habits for me." As soon as she said it, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. _Since when do I speak before I think?_ It seemed an inappropriate time to start. However, she pulled on her Yamani mask and risked sneaking a glimpse of him. He had a playful eyebrow raised above twinkling eyes. "I mean-"

Jump bounded into the tent, shaking water on the floor. He yipped before curling up next to the foot of the bedroll. A messenger poked his head in through the open flap. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?"

"Yes..." Kel was surprised.

"Come in, step out of the rain, it's pouring out!" Dom stood up as best he was able in the short tent, trying to usher the man inside.

"Well, I got me own tent pitched just outside," the messenger said, refusing Dom's attempts to get him to step inside. "I'm just t'let the lady know she's assigned to New Hope, and she's t'head out tomorrow mornin'." He stepped back and disappeared in the rain.

Kel climbed into her bedroll, careful not to kick Jump at her feet. "I guess I should get some rest," she murmured, lying down. "I'll have to ride out early."

Dom crawled in next to her. "You'll get to catch up with your refugees," he replied, pulling the top layer so it covered them both. "That's a great assignment for you."

"I just wish it wasn't so soon," she turned on her side, resting her head on his bare chest. Tracing patterns along his abdomen with her fingers, she delighted in watching him shiver at her touch.

He wrapped one arm around her, holding her close. The other he used to tilt her head up, kissing her softly on the lips.

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

_I would like to thank _**SarahE7191**_ for letting me borrow her pretty _,.-''-.,.-''-.,. _border :). I stole it from her _Keladry Warrior Goddess_ (with her permission of course!). It beats a straight line, eh? (LOL sorry, but I'm a Canadian and I said eh… sorry to my fellow Canadians for filling that stereotype). Anyways… review if you feel so inclined! :) I hope to update soon… but I'm not really sure what should happen next… any ideas?_


End file.
